Human Hearts
by FirstLove15
Summary: Sequel to Say It Softly. Here it is. The war and more! Not much room for a proper summery but if you loved Say it Softly I hope you enjoy this just as much if not more! Romance, Tragedy,suspense,angst and adventure!
1. One Month Before the War

I had some pretty strong reviews from **Say It Softly** and a lot of request for a sequel, so here it is! I really hope you guys like it. There's going to be a lot of twist and turns and variety. **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** leave me reviews. Knowing you guys love it only makes me write faster. I also respect constructive criticism of course. Thanks guys, please enjoy.

** Human Hearts**

One Month Before The War

It had been almost a year since the nightmare unfolded with the Volturi. They tried to take away Edward and Renesmee. The didn't succeed in doing so, but they did however kill Clara, Edwards first love. With that Edward declared war and wanted nothing more than to take the Volturi down once and for all. We had one more month before we would be, what we hoped, completely prepared. Since the day the decision was made Edward and the rest of the Cullens had been working around the clock every single day. They were gone most of the time. They traveled to all corners of the world gathering an army. They tried everyone, anyone who was brave enough or maybe just angry enough with the Volturi to fight by our side. Regardless of age, gender or diet. For once in my existence I felt confident about it.

The biggest down side to it all was the fact that the whole family, including Edward a lot of the time, were gone. It took a lot of away from home work, but Edward and I both didn't want to put Ness through anymore than we needed to so I stayed home with her.

One lazy afternoon I sat watching Ness play the piano. She certainly hadn't mastered it but she was beginning to form an understanding for the keys, octaves and rhythms. I knew that was all she really needed before she started sliding out beautiful pieces of music. I crossed the room to take a look at the bookshelf. I had gone through most of the books along with Nessie. It was only a month before the war and quite frankly I had never been so bored in my life. Edward and the rest of the Cullens being gone most of the time and Jacob had seemed a bit busy recently. I drug my finger across the spines looking for something to catch my attention when I heard a tiny gasp behind me and a round of sporadic keys being smashed, breaking the beautiful melodies in the air with a hammering halt. I turned quickly and found Nessie holding her legs to her body trembling.

"Ness! What's wrong?" I dashed across the room and kneeled down, face to face.

"My legs." She groaned. "They hurt, mom." I pushed her arms away from them and pulled each leg out slowly examining them carefully.

"What did it feel like sweetheart?" I asked her brushing her bangs off of her clammy forehead.

"They were burning. They hurt so bad." She was rubbing them, a tiny crease of worry on her forehead. A look of such concern for such a tiny face. It was hard to remember sometimes that she was a child. I pulled out my phone and glanced at the calendar.

"Well sweetheart, if you can just wait until tomorrow Carlisle will be home and he can take a look."

"They're fine now." She shrugged.

"Well, he still needs to check it out." I sighed in relief.

After an afternoon of hunting, Ness and I returned home. Ness was tired and decided to lay down for a while. I stood for the longest time. Looking at my precious girl. His face, the love of my life so clearly embedded on hers. I missed him horribly and couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. Footsteps from outside down the path in the woods broke the silence. The Cullens weren't due back until tomorrow. I walked outside just in time to see Jacob coming into view. I was happy to see him. He had been pretty occupied back at the res for a couple of weeks.

"Hey stranger!" I waved happily. He grinned and held his hand up. "Ness is taking a nap but she'll be up before to long." I chimed.

"Sure, sure." He replied coolly sliding his hands into his pockets. He pushed a pebble around with his foot, his right below the shoulder length hair hiding his face. Something seemed strange about this visit. There was a strange coldness about him. A coldness I hadn't witnessed in what seemed like forever. "Where are the Cullens, Edward?"

"They should be coming in tomorrow, or at least Edward. I'm really glad I'm starting to get cabin fever here." I laughed. Jacob had just began to dig a little hole for his tortured pebble. I thought maybe if I let him bury it already we might be able to have a real conversation.

"How is Ness doing?"

"She's alright, she had a little leg pain today, it was strange." Jake paused for the slightest second on his pebble burial slightly raising his head for a moment, then returning to his temporary distraction.

"She's fine though. I'm just going to have Carlisle take a look at her when he gets back home for a day or two." Jake nodded and packed the pebble tightly into the dirt. "Jake are you okay?" He stopped short, abruptly done with his pebble, but continued to stare straight at the ground. His stormy black hair tumbling around his face making it impossible to read.

"I'm taking a trip. I'm going to Seattle and I was wondering if I could take Ness with me. I just…..I just really wanted her to go with me. It's only three hours away but I'll be staying for a couple of days. Maybe more."

"Seattle?" …….silence "Jake, look at me. What's wrong?"

He looked up, his eyes were dark and sunken, tears welling up about to wash over his lashes.

"Jake!?" I put my hand on his face and as soon as I did he fell into me with a hug. More like clinging. I knew something was very wrong. Jake was always so happy, so positive. I started running through the last five minutes or so. What's was out of place? He just wasn't talkative, didn't really smile the way he usually smiles. He was walking pretty slow to the house---- oh wait----he was walking. I thought back to every single time I heard him approaching the house. The same rhythmic pattern of paws, pulsing in the ground. Not this time. This time he was simply—walking. I knew it couldn't be because of his obvious state because the more upset he was the more he liked to run. He regained his composure and stood up straight.

"I was also wondering if I could borrow one of the cars?" I was finally getting eye contact at least.

"A car Jake? Seriously tell me what's going on?" I moved closer to him. Stared him right in the eyes knowing he wouldn't lie to me.

"For the past couple of weeks I've been having trouble with transformation. It's gotten to a point to where I can't at all. I've been feeling strange, like something is happening to me. It's almost like the feeling I was getting when I first became what I am."

I was speechless. He looked so lost and vulnerable.

"I'm going to see a doctor in Seattle who knows about us. He knows just about everything there is to know. I know he has to have the answer. So I thought I would take Ness along with me. I miss her and I need something to keep focused on."

"Yes." I nodded. "I think that will be fine. I've been wanting her to have a break from all of this in and out business with the family. All the talk of the war and all these horrible things. I've been worried about what this has been doing to her. She's already been through so much."

"Thank you Bella." He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Jake I'm so sorry this is happening to you. It makes me worry."

"Me to. Not to mention I'm worried about what impact this could bring to my role in the war."

"Jake, worry about what's going on right now, stop being so worried about what you will be able to do for everyone else." He smiled slightly and nodded but I knew my words were wasted. Jake is true to his pack, and to us, and he will forever be worried about his part in any battle, or war. That is just him. "When you get done, just make sure to get back so I can have Carlisle take a look at her. It's been a while since she's had a good check up herself. "

He nodded seriously showing a strong jaw line I hadn't ever noticed. Although things were cleared and I knew a little about what was going on something still seemed strange to me. Something I wasn't seeing quite yet. Of course I often wondered with all I'd been through over the past few years if I wasn't always waiting for something to be revealed, a new thing to throw me off. I would soon realize this was just the very beginning.


	2. These Things We Do

I sent off Jacob and Nessie in one of the BMW's. I watched as their taillights vanished down the drive from the Cullens house. I was feeling on edge,worried about Jacob but I was looking forward to Edward being home soon. I stepped off the porch when I was sure I couldn't see or hear the car anymore and headed back down the trail to our cottage. I felt the rumble in the earth before I even reached the last step before I hit the ground. I knew that sound. I knew the feeling in the earth at my feet. _Edwards home! _I thought, smiling. It had been three weeks since I had seen him last and I had reached my limit. Sure enough his car came bounding down the wooded trail and zoomed right up to where I was standing. He rose from the car with all the poise and beauty of a Parisian model, of a greek god. He could still manage to leave me speechless, to stake my feet to the ground unable to move. The deepest most sincere smile lit his face and he glided his way up the steps.

"How is my heart?" He whispered as he pulled me close. His words melted and saturated me in warmth.

"I missed you." I leaned my head back to look at his face again.

"Oh, Bella. I missed you so much." He kissed me so deeply and pulled me in so close my feet lifted from the ground.

We began walking back to our cottage down the path. We weren't in our usual hurry, it was just a simple stroll.

"Where's Nessie?" He asked looking around as if he just suddenly realized she wasn't around.

" There's something wrong with Jacob. He can't shift. He's been feeling really strange so he went to a doctor in Seattle that specializes in his kind. He really wanted Ness with him for company and I figured it might be best with all the things going on around here."

He nodded seeming to think it over for a second. "That's really strange. I might need to get Alice to try to look into that."

I shook my head "Her visions are based on decisions made, this isn't about a decision, it's a physical problem." He nodded again considering it.

"Good eye Bella. Well, just make sure she comes home soon I miss her."

Nearing the cottage Edward took my hand and we flashed to the front door and he backed me up against it. He just stood running his hands through my hair. Looking over me carefully with the sweetest adoration in his eyes.

"So what's been going on out there?" I asked, suddenly wondering where he had been over the past few weeks. His phone calls were always so short with sparse details.

"Shhh." His eyebrows pulled together. He put his finger to my lips. "That's not what I want to talk about right now." I pulled his finger down.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. He smiled, that smile.

"Nothing." He whispered as we fell through the door.

The feel of his fingers running down my back kept me in the heaven I had been in since he got home. We layed in the bed our heads barely peeking over the covers.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about how it's been." His sweet honey voice came out raspy and horse, somehow still elegant.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so much. I've missed you horribly and I can't imagine how it's been with you here all the time."

"It's hard Edward, but it's worth it. It will all be worth it especially in the end." He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead and then reached for the cell sitting on the nightstand. He checked the time and then slid out of bed pulling on his dark jeans and white collard shirt. He crossed the room to the closet and added the grey sweater Alice got him for Christmas to his ensemble. I slid out of bed and slid on the white sun dress sitting on the chair in the corner.

Edward came around the bed and sat on the edge closest to me watching me slide on the dress.

"Okay. Since I've been gone we've gotten three clans from Sydney. They're a very strong group." I pulled the dress over my head and stared at him disbelief. I knew they had been working and gathering vampires from around the world but when he speaks so causally of groups from Australia it's hard to grasp. "I think we're actually starting to come to a close. I think were almost ready."

"That's great Edward!" I sat across from him in a chair. "What else do you think you have to do?" I asked.

"Well we'll probably spend another week or so making sure we covered everyone and verifying with the ones who needed time, which weren't many." He clasped his hands together and leaned forward.

" I can't believe this is all coming together." A question abruptly occurred to me. "How many on our side are we looking at?" I asked

Edward smiled, darkly "We're looking at eight hundred and fifteen clans." I couldn't believe what he was saying. I had no doubt the Volturi would fall. Edward got up off the bed and knelt down in front of me. "Bella, we have well over two thousand vampires who are ready to fight. Not including the wolves." I nodded. Mirroring the fire in Edwards eyes. I wasn't scared. Neither was he.

We finished getting dressed and began the walk to the Cullens house. On the way Edward checked his phones clock three times and I finally had to ask.

"What are you so anxious for?"

"Well, I was about to explain everything anyways." I looked at him in confusion."Okay we have a guest coming today. He should be here in about twenty minutes. His name is Julian and he's from New Zealand. I'm not quite sure what it is but, Alice says he has a unique and an incredible power."

I nodded "Why is he coming here now?"

"Well everyone else is coming in just a week, if that. He's coming in only days early but he needs to stay here. I was hoping you would be okay with him staying in the cottage and you can stay in my old room, especially since Ness is with Jake." I considered this, not having any argument at all. Not to mention as I thought about it more staying in Edwards old room doesn't seem like a bad deal at all. It's nice to reminisce every once and a while.

"Yeah that's fine." I smiled up at him. He smiled in return. "When do you have to leave again?" I asked realizing he only mentioned me staying in his room.

He flinched. "Bella—"

"It's okay. I understand. You have to leave again today?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. We're almost done sweetheart. If you can just hold on for a few more days."

"Of course." I said sincerely. I realized the only thing left that Edward was waiting for was to give Julian a proper introduction to Forks.

Inside the house we climbed the stairs to Edwards old room in the Cullen house. The large windows soaked in rays of sunshine, a very rare occasion in Forks. The sun hit Edward and I, sending flecks of crimson soaring around the room. Edward opened up the huge glass door to the outside of the house as a rush a cool air and scents of early fall filled the room. He stood studying the trees waving slightly in the breeze. He turned to me, his face growing serious.

"Do you ever miss it" He asked quietly.

"Miss what?" I crossed the room and stood next to him in the opening letting my toes hang slightly over the edge. He stood for a moment quiet, as if he had never even spoken, looking out over the forest.

"Do you ever miss, humanity?" He asked. I thought about it. A rush of images becoming more vague as time passed. I remembered the feel of my heart wrapping against my chest when I was scared, the burn on my face when I was embarrassed. I thought about the warmth I used to feel that had now become cool, almost neutral all the time. The truth is I thought wistfully about it from time to time, but then all I had to do was remember what it felt like when I was human and how hard it was to be around Edward. To be close and even intimate, and then in place of my wistful memories I remembered what it felt like to feel trapped inside your own body. To be an inch away from Edward but still feel miles away. With that, I absolutely did not feel like I missed it at all.

"I got what I wanted, and I still want it this way." I replied. Although he stood there looking out over the woods as beautiful as ever, even though I still felt his love for me emanating from where he stood. I still managed to get a glimpse of the wistfulness in his eyes. He finally looked away from outside and his eyes settled on me.

"You are my soul, you are my heart." He looked at me for a strong moment and then kissed me lightly. I felt dizzy with the euphoria that he still managed to surround me with.

There was a knock at the door so we made our way back downstairs in a flash. Edward opened the door.

"Julian! Welcome, please come in." Edward back from the door extending his arm towards the inside. As Julian walked in I noticed he didn't look like other vampires. Although beautiful, he had a series of disheveled qualities that made him stand apart. He was a little taller than Edward wearing a white long sleeve shirt, jeans and old brown flip flops. His black hair was in a tangled mess and he seemed to slouch as he crossed over to the bench and laid down a jacket. He looked like a troubled genius.

"Edward it's so nice to meet you, Alice spoke very highly of you. I appreciate you letting me stay here. I'm sorry I'm early but I was already around the area and so I figured it would be easier." He reached out and shook Edwards hand.

"It's the least we could do. We appreciate each and every one of you for standing beside us in this." Julian nodded. "Julian I want you to meet my wife, Bella." Edward motioned toward me. Julian turned and walked toward me. He shook my hand.

"Bella, a very pretty name." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled in return. I was comforted to find his eyes a soft amber like our own. He had deep set eyes and a thin face. Besides the messy look and the slouch he reminded me of a classic movie star.

Edwards cell phone rang.

"Alice?" He answered. He seemed to listen for only a second. "I'll be there soon." He tucked his phone in his jean pocket. "Well, if you'll come with me Julian Bella and I will show you to our cottage."

Later that evening after Edward said his goodbyes I went for a hunt with Julian. We had to mostly stay quiet while we were hunting but on our way back he sprang into stories about his friends in New Zealand and the many adventures he encountered with them. I could tell he missed home but he was assured by the fact that they would be meeting him here in just a few days. The deep forest was still a vivid green even with the threat of oncoming fall. The moss still growing thick on the tree roots jutting far out of the ground. We didn't try to hurry, we just talked and strolled over the rough forest brush.

"How old are you?" I asked hoping it was an open subject.

"Like how old was I as a human or how long have I been in existence." He laughed lightly.

I shrugged "Both?" He jumped up and broke of a small limb hanging a few feet above him and began carrying it like a hiking stick.

"Well, I was 23 when I was turned. I've only been a vampire for 4 years." He smiled over in my direction when I shuddered in my steps out of surprise. I had never met a newer vampire like me. It wasn't that long since I was an average girl in high school choking down pizzas and soda.

"You seemed surprised." He mused

"Yeah, I'm just so used to the ones that have been around for a while."

"But your newer right?" He asked. "Alice said you were newer like me."

"Yeah, It's a long story." I shrugged.

"I know." He replied.

"Did Alice tell you?" I asked, confused by his statement.

"No." He swung his makeshift hiking stick far out ahead of us.

I stopped in my tracks and he instantly stopped to, looking at me in surprise.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm confused. How do you know it's a long story if you weren't told." He smiled.

"Please, don't be startled Bella. It's just what I do." He answered with a hint of self consciousness. He looked at the ground his wild dark hair tumbling into his face.

"What exactly do you do?" I asked. He started walking so I followed beside him. He seemed to really think about what he was going to say.

"What, is it a secret or something?" I asked starting to feel like I was over stepping my boundaries. Then again, he claims to know the story behind one of the most pivotal moments of my life.

We walked for a moment in silence. The sound of the evening forest life rising as the sun began to lower. Somehow even the crickets loudest symphony couldn't drown out the sudden discomfort of the silence. I snuck a quick glance at his face and it was then I could tell he was a long way away in his thoughts and I was more interested than ever.

"Look, I'm sorry…I"

"Bella, don't be sorry." He began the moment I spoke. He slowed to a stop and sat down on a large tree root arching its way into a bench like structure. He motioned his hand towards the boulder in front of him sitting about the same level as the root.

"Please, sit down a moment." I nodded and took a seat. He drew his knees to his chest and laid his head back on the tree. I could see the complex design of the forest canopy reflected in his eyes as he seemed to wonder off in his mind again. Although he never looked back down he began to speak.

"It's not that what I can do is a secret. It's only that what I can do has a tendency to be….addictive. I try to be careful."

I didn't care anymore how forward I was being. "I want to know." I leaned forward and laid my hand on his foot. "Please." After a moment I sat back and this time even in the short silence I knew he would tell me. He finally unclenched his legs and let his feet meet the ground. He leaned forward.

"I can show you the past, of anyone. As long as I have seen them, met them or know them, and also if you have seen them or know them. I can put you there in the time just like your standing there. You give me the person and time and I can get you there."

"Like a time machine." I whispered.

"Yes." He replied.

"When you do that can the person talk to anyone there?"

"No, its kind of like being inside of a picture or a video. Only what was, will exists. If you were to touch them or to speak they may feel a slight disturbance in the air or think they may have heard something. That kind of thing."

"Wow, that's really amazing, but has it really been addictive to anyone?"

Julian smiled and leaned back against the tree looking up at the forest roof again.

"Well, that's not quite all."

I listened to a light breeze filter through the branches of the forest.

"Really? What else?"

He returned his eyes to mine. "I can also show you your alternate present, and your possible futures."

"What do you mean, alternate present?"

"It's like this, everyday you make choices, you do or you don't. Even the smallest decisions can change the path your life will take. What if you had never moved here from Phoenix? That sort of thing. Hence possible futures as well. I can put you in it just like I can with the past."

"You know I used to live in Phoenix?" Julian laughed softly.

"How are you not getting this Bella?" I laughed as well. He was right I should have known.

"So now you know. Do you feel better?" He asked jokingly with a grin.

"Will you show me?" I stood and stepped forward to be right in front of him. His shoulders fell and he pressed his lips together. I could read his reluctant face. He thought for a moment.

"What do you want to see?" He asked softly.

"I want to see Edward. I want to see him when he was human."


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't help but to be anxious as we made our way back to the house. I couldn't believe or even imagine what it was going to be like to see Edward as a human. I wondered suddenly what he would think about it. Whether he would like it or not. I already had my argument planned out if that was to happen. He had the time to see me as a human so I should be able to see him as well. I thought for a second about my immunity to other powers but was comforted that his ability centered around more of a mind set then physical which meant I would be able to except it like Jaspers mood control. Arriving back to the front of the Cullens house I stopped when Julian called my name.

"Where would you like to do this?" He asked looking all around as if for options.

"Does it matter?" I asked in return.

"It needs to be a place where your most relaxed. It makes it even better if it's a place of strong connection for you and Edward."

I smiled, knowing the perfect place. Even though I couldn't wait, I realized I needed to. I wanted to call Jacob and see if everything was going okay with him and Renesmee and for this certain place I really wanted to wait until morning.

"Okay, there's a clearing in the forest, I'd like to do it there. We'll wait until morning."

"Okay then, first thing. I'll see you then." Julian smiled. In his smile I saw the smallest glimmer of excitement.

I got back to the cottage and dialed Jacobs number.

"Hello?" He answered, his voice sounding tired.

"Hey, Jake..it's me. I just wanted to check on you and Ness."

There was a slight pause. "We're fine. The doctor was away, out of town. He hasn't quite made it back yet so were just waiting. He's on his way though." His voice sounded even more tired then before and I sensed a bit of trouble in his words.

"Jake are you sure everything is okay?" I asked feeling nervous.

"I promise Bella." He said trying to sound light hearted. I excepted his answer thinking maybe he really was just tired, or worried about the trouble he was having.

The next morning as early dawn was approaching I realized there were very few clouds in the sky. By the time Julian and I were running full stride to the clearing it was nothing but pure sunshine filtering through the trees. I was very excited about what I was about to do, but a nagging voice in the back of my head was reminding me how much I missed Edward and now that I was heading to one of the most intimate place for him and I, I almost began to feel guilty. Once we reached the edge of the clearing we stopped for a second looking out over the perfect circle filled with lush grass and wildflowers. It was the closest it had looked to the first time Edward and I had come here. It seemed so long ago. But somehow it already seemed like I had slipped into the past and the vivid images and memories of our day here began flashing through my mind. I watched as the images in my mind watched my hesitant frail fingers run over his beautiful face, and caressing carefully over the back of his hands. I smiled from the butterflies rising up in my stomach.

We walked to the middle and sat down. Julian sat on his knees and brushed his dark wild hair away from his face.

"Okay. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Looking at me seriously.

"Yes." I answered almost too quickly.

"Okay." He reached out his hands and I placed mine in his. "Where do you want to go in his life?" He asked almost in a whisper.

"I want to see some of the important times leading up to his change." I answered as I watched Julian close his eyes.

"Close you eyes." He whispered.

I obeyed and waited concentrating on the sweet breeze that filtered across the grass and tossed my hair around my face. Suddenly the temperature seemed to change. I opened my eyes to find myself standing on a wrap around porch of a two story house. I took a step back in shock. Images I was used to seeing in still black and white pictures were suddenly alive right in front of me. The house was cream colored with large ivory looking pillars holding up the porch roof. The doorway was somewhat grand compared to present doorways. The cobble stone street I looked out on had people walking up and down. Wearing cloths that slightly resembled how Edward dressed but in an older way. Before I could gather all my surroundings the front door opened suddenly and a slender boy stepped lightly out of the house and onto the porch.

"Edward!?" A ladies voice called from the house. I heard the footsteps as she made it to the front door. The boy turned towards the door.

"Yes mother?" I gasped when I suddenly recognized his face. It was him. He looked the same, but somehow completely different. The beauty was still there, just less pronounced. His face was more boyish, more rounded off then so sharp. His eyes were green. His hair was longer. It shagged around his chin and it seemed lighter. Almost dirty blond. His skin was tan with a tiny bit of fresh sun. It was a different Edward, still painfully beautiful but different. His voice when he spoke was still soft like honey but it had a certain raspiness I would have never imagined coming from him.

"Dear, please make sure you tell Clara's mother I appreciated the flour." The sweet, soft face of his mother sent a weakness through me. Watching Edward under the sweet gaze of his mother made him look so young and so vulnerable.

"Of course mother." He smiled sweetly, kissing her swiftly on the cheek. He wore a long sleeved white collared shirt with a brown vest and brown pants. He reminded completely of a 17 year old Huck Finn. I loved it. As we made is way down stairs and through the street I followed behind him. I wanted so badly to grab his arm, to kiss him. To hold onto this warm, fragile boy. Every once and while a few people on the street passing by would call to him and wave. He bounced down the street with a energy to him I had never seen. I was always used to him being so reserved. Not this Edward. He was full of youthful energy that filtered out of him so easily.

We came up on a pack of young guys hanging out in an alley. They had the old fasioned yo yo's. The kind you release from the string letting it dance on the street. There were about four of them.

"Edward! Come look at this!" He saw them a little up ahead and began to jog toward them. I followed. Suddenly he bumped roughly into an older lady making her way down the street. He almost knocked her down and almost fell over himself.

"Oh!, Sorry mam!" He called regaining his balance." I laughed out loud at the sight of his clumsiness. I remembered Clara telling me about it. "Hey Tom, Edmund." He nodded as he approached. I assumed he didn't know the other two. "Where did you get these?" He asked pointing to the dancing triangles on the ground.

"Wendell, he's selling at his shop. Just got them in." The taller boy I think he called Tom answered.

Edward suddenly jumped into the middle of all the tops and began to dance around them. Trying to dodge all of them as they spun. The boys laughed as he danced around. Suddenly he hit one with his foot sending it spiraling out of control. Then he manage to hit all the other ones in a matter of seconds. He laughed rebelliously. Some of the boys laughed as well and some just shook there heads.

"You will never be very graceful Edward." The other boy named Edmund chuckled. I smiled knowing the opposite of that would be true.

"Alright, I will see you later." Edward smiled backing out of the alley.

"Where are you going Edward! I thought we were going to go let out all of Mrs. Harpers dogs today!" Tom pleaded miserably.

"I can't." Edward said sounded truly sorry. "I have really important stuff I need to do."

"Let me guess, your going to see Clara?" Tom rolled his eyes and mimed yawing like he was incredibly bored suddenly."

Edward laughed. "Yes Tom."

"Fine, get out of here." Tom said jokingly but with a hint of disappointment.

I followed Edward through the streets until he turned into a small shop. Once inside I saw him walk up to a small counter.

"Edward, your back." An overweight balding man exclaimed walking to the counter. His dark hair that grew on the sides were heavily greased back.

"Yes sir. I have the last of it." Edward said with a hint of true pride. He pulled out a roll of bills and handed over to the man. He then counted rather quickly.

"Wonderful, Edward. Is today the big day?" The man smiled widely.

Edward took a deep breath. "I think so." He nodded.

The man nodded in return holding Edwards gaze for a moment.

"Alright, well let me go get it for you then." While the man was away and Edward was standing mostly still besides the small amount of fidgeting. I took the moment to walk up to him so I could see him up close. I walked until I was standing right in front of him. Mere inches from his face. His beautiful green eyes had small blue flecks in them. His face looked thinner and his dark blond hair was the most mesmerizing. I couldn't help myself. I reached up and lightly ran my hand down his face. It was so warm. He went quickly from looking straight over my head and suddenly he was looking down almost as if he was looking straight at me but somewhat through me.

"Okay Edward, here it is." The mas voice boomed in the silence. I turned quickly as he came up to the counter and suddenly I was standing almost right in the middle of them. I took a step back. The man had a white cloth in his hand and he rubbing something small in the middle of it. He finally reached out and unfolded it revealing a beautiful diamond ring. I gasped. Clara's engagement ring!

He took it in his hand and looked over it smiling deeply.

"Thank you." He finally said softly.

"Goodluck young man." The old man winked.

I followed him out of the store and back out into the street. We didn't walk much longer until we reached another two story house. This one was a little more bigger and maybe even a little more classier then his own. I followed him up the stairs and to the door. Before Edward had a chance to knock the door flung open and Clara jumped into hugging Edward her arms tightly around him.

"Edward!" She rang out. He laughed softly placing his hand on the back of her scarlet hair. I felt happy to see Clara again, even though I knew it was the past. But somewhere along with the happiness. The sting of jealousy slightly hit my stomach.

"Clara." He simply said her name and took a step back. He looked over her. She was wearing a faded lacy violet dress. It was beautiful and judging from Edwards face I could tell he felt the same.

Clara turned and spoke into the open door to her house. "Mother! I'm going to show Edward the garden you started. We'll be back in a moment." She shut the door and grabbed Edwards hand. She took off running with Edward in tow and jumped off the side of the porch. I followed. They ran around the house to the back and as soon as I made it around the corner I saw her push him into the thick wall of ivy growing on the house. He sank into him kissing him passionatly. He jerked her around trading places placing her into the wall of ivy instead. They kissed widley. It was the most un real thing I had ever seen. I was standing in 1918. But watching him kiss her like that was the most shocking thing. I wanted to look away but somehow I just kept staring. When she placed her foot up against the house and grabbed his hand, running up the side of her leg thats when I couldn't any more.

"Stop!" I cried hoping Julian could hear me. Not sure exactly who it was directed to. Instead of returning to my time everything just seemed to speed up. I started seeing flashes instead of real time. I saw a quick version of his evening visit. Luckily the kissing stopped not too long after and then it was night and I saw him take to his knee and propose. Then I saw as she grew sick with fever and Edward grew sick as well. I saw Carlisle the night he changed Edward and as Edwards face took on immense pain I gasped and suddenly I was in the field again facing Julian. He looked at me curious for a moment and I sat in silence.

"Well, did you like it?" he asked.

"Kind of." I answered.


End file.
